2006scapefandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes' Quest
Walkthrough It is also recommended to bring: 1x Anti-dragon shield 1x Antipoison 1x Dusty key Start Firstly, head to the Heroes' Guild located north of Taverley and speak to Achietties Ask her about joining the Heroes' Guild, and eventually she will tell you that you must retrieve an Entranean Firebird Feather, a Cooked Lava Eel, and a Master Thief Armband to prove that you are worthy of the title "Hero." The Firebird Feather So let's start off with getting a Firebird Feather. To get 1 of these, you must kill a Firebird on Entrana Island, which sounds quite easy. Of course, it's a bit more complicated! You must have a pair of Ice Gloves to pick up this feather, for it is too hot to carry without them. The only way to obtain a pair is to kill a level 111 Ice Queen. Get a Pickaxe, armor, weapons and anything else for the battle. Head to White Wolf Mountain, located west of Taverley and walk north until you find a Landslide. Use your Pickaxe to clear a path, and then climb down the southern-most ladder into the Ice Cavern. The Ice Cavern is a bit tricky to navigate, so see the map below. You'll be facing various ice creatures such as level 53 Ice giants, 57 Ice warriors, and 61 Ice spiders, so don't forget food! When you enter, you'll be near the green ladder on the map. Take the southwest passage and climb up the blue ladder. Next, climb down the east ladder and you'll be back in the ice cavern near the yellow ladder. Follow that passage north, east and then south to the red ladder. Climb up and then climb down the next ladder (purple on the map). To the north you'll find the level 111 Ice Queen. Nearby are several level 57 Ice warriors, and since the area is also multi-combat, they will likely attack you once you start fighting the Ice Queen. Kill the Ice Queen, take the Ice Gloves, and then exit the cavern. Now drop any weapons and armor off at the bank, and head to the Port Sarim Dock. Speak to the Monks of Entrana and take the boat to Entrana. At the north side of the island you should find the level 2 Firebird wandering around. Kill it, and while wearing your newly found Ice Gloves, pick up the Firebird Feather. The Lava Eel Lava Eels can only be fished from a river of Lava, located in a dungeon south of Taverley. Speak to Gerrant, the owner of the Port Sarim Fishing Shop about fishing for Lava Eels. He will give you a bottle of Blamish snail slime. Now you'll need a Fishing rod, some Fishing bait, Harralander and a water filled vial. Mix the Harralander into the water, and then mix in the Blamish snail slime. Use the mixture on a Fishing rod to make an Oily fishing rod. Now it's time to fish for the eel, but before you go you'll need a few things. Be sure to bring your Oily fishing Rod and Fishing bait, decent food, an Antipoison, Anti-dragon shield, along with your weapon and armor. Now head to Taverley, and then south until you find a ladder surrounded by dead trees. Climb down and you'll be in the Taverley Dungeon. Follow along the passage, past the Skeletons, Ghosts, Black knights, and through the Animated axe room. After that, you'll see some lava, along with some poison Scorpions. Run south past them until you find yourself in a large room with Black knights. In the eastern part of the room is a Jailer, who you can kill for his Jail Key. Open the cell holding Velrak the Explorer, and free him in exchange for the Dusty key. Leave this area and head north back to the poison Scorpions. Climb over the bridge, past the Chaos dwarfs and over the next bridge, where you'll find some Lesser demons. Run north past them and unlock the door to the west using the Dusty key. Head west past the Blue dragons, and then south to the river of Lava. Now you can fish for all the Lava Eels you want! Once you're finished, leave the dungeon by either teleporting or by heading back through the entire dungeon. Now just cook the Lava Eel. The Master Thieves' Armband For this part of the quest, you'll need a partner from the opposite gang from the Shield of Arrav Quest. Phoenix Gang members need a Blackarm Gang Member, and vice versa for Blackarm Gang members. Blackarm Gang Members Go talk to your Gang Leader Katrine in Varrock and eventually she will give you the password "Four Leaf Clover." She wants you to steal a Candlestick from Scar Face Pete in Brimhaven. You'll need some money to get to Karamja, along with some Black armor including Black platelegs, a Black full helm, and a Black platebody. Head to Brimhaven and you'll see a house southeast of the Shrimp and Parrot Pub with 2 of the Black Arm Gang's contacts named Gruber and Trobert. They will give you some ID papers to get into the mansion to the west. Be sure to put on your Black Armor! Once inside, speak to the soldier named Grip. After selecting a few options and asking what you can do to help, he will give you a Miscellaneous Key. Give this to your Phoenix Gang friend, and when both of you are ready, go to the northeast room. Open the cupboard to attract Grip's attention, and your partner should shoot him with arrows until he is dead. Take the key he drops, and then use it to gain access to the storage room to the west. Search the chest and take 2 Candlesticks. Give 1 to your partner that helped, and bring the other to Katrine for the Master Thieve's Armband! Phoenix Gang Members Speak to your Gang Leader Straven in Varrock and ask him about the Master Thieve's Armband. He wants you to steal some Candlesticks from Scar Face Pete, and he will eventually release the password "Gherkin." Now grab enough money for a trip to Brimhaven, as well as a Bow and enough arrows to kill a tough level 22 soldier. Once on Karamja, head to Brimhaven and wait for your partner. Your partner should have a Miscellaneous Key for you, so get it from them, go to the Shrimp and Parrot Pub and talk to Alfonse the Waiter. Give him the password and he'll give you some handy tips. Now talk to Charlie the Cook and he'll hint at the fact that the wall is actually a door. It's the western wall next to the stove and cooking utensils. Now go through the tedious Dog Labyrinth to meet your partner who should be leading the notorious Grip into the room for you to shoot with arrows. Once you've killed him, your partner should grab the Key that he drops and use it to get into the storage room with 2 Candlesticks. They should give you 1 to bring to Straven, and you'll be off on your merry way with a Master Thieve's Armband! The Heroes' Guild Now head back to Achietties at the Heroes' Guild and give her the Firebird Feather, Cooked Lava Eel, and the Master Thieve's Armband. Congratulations, you've completed the quest! Rewards 1 Quest Point The ability to enter the Heroes' Guild. You can now buy Dragon Battleaxes and Maces from the guild. You can now wield Dragon Battleaxes and Maces. 2,000-3,000 Attack experience 2,000-3,000 Defence experience 2,000-3,000 Strength experience 2,000-3,000 Constitution experience 2,000-3,000 Ranged experience 2,000-3,000 Woodcutting experience 2,000-3,000 Firemaking experience 2,000-3,000 Cooking experience 2,000-3,000 Herblore experience 2,000-3,000 Smithing experience 2,000-3,000 Mining experience Source: Salmoneus (original guide) Revised and Implemented on Wiki by: Cobra 1213 Category:quests